


夏日乐园

by bearZzz



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearZzz/pseuds/bearZzz
Summary: 佛罗里达乐园AU
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Ezra Miller
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“叮咚叮咚。”Susie模仿着门铃声推开了门，廉租房的门铃早就坏了，而Ezra教育女儿每次进门都要敲门，所以她便模仿门铃声，Ezra在包着锡纸的塑料托盘上捻弄了几下烟头，“嘿，你们今天玩儿什么了。”一起进来的还有楼下瘾君子妓女的小女儿Lily，她都五岁了还不能完整的表达自己的想法，Ezra想一定是因为她妈妈在怀孕时也在吸毒，才让Lily的发育出了问题。  
他掐住Susie的下巴，帮她嘴角的番茄酱擦干净，电视里脱口秀的罐头笑声吸引了Susie，她坐在了Ezra旁边，开始报告自己的行程，“我们去宇宙剧团了，今天新来了一个红头发的女人，她揪着一个女演员的头发骂她婊子，HAHA…我和Lily混进了食堂，吃了午餐。”  
Susie从三岁起就在社区里疯跑了，Ezra并不担心他女儿懂的太多，懂的太少才是危险的。他又抽了一口烟，从床底下的小抽屉里掏出几枚水果硬糖丢给孩子们，这是他在酒吧后台舞女们的桌面上偷来的，Lily含糊不清的说谢谢，Susie撕开包装纸，把糖抛起，像狗一样用嘴去接，Ezra警告她：“Susie，你是个人。”她对Ezra无所畏惧呲着牙。Lily提醒她迪士尼动画片开演了，Susie抢过遥控器，Ezra耸耸肩，起身给孩子们让地方了，Lily便迅速趴在了他原先待的地方。  
他拉开窗帘，下午三点的阳光还很毒辣，Susie吵着又要下地去关，Ezra警告她不要乱动，他嘴里含着薄荷糖，含含糊糊道：“家里太暗了，我们又不是吸血鬼。”  
“可以开灯呀！”  
Ezra将薄薄的窗帘用Susie梳头发的发绳捆起来，保证它们不被风吹的乱跑，也不会被懒惰的Susie解开，他坐在窗前摆好镜子开始准备化妆，他打开某位美妆博主的频道，跟着他的步骤一步一步来，尽管视频对他的妆容毫无裨益，但他还是看了下去，并化了一个与视频效果截然不同的妆容。最后他随意选了一管偏紫的哑光唇膏抿了一点儿，他没选太亮的颜色，那样会让他过分像个婊子，他并不想节外生枝，现在只剩最后一步，他打开抽屉找香水，他之前买了一堆香水瓶子，自己兑各种香水去夜场卖给妓女与舞女，后来生意不好还剩了十几瓶，他最喜欢香奈儿瓶子那个，抽屉是空的，Ezra问：“Susie，我的香水呢？”  
Susie抱着盗版的史迪仔娃娃，对着电视发出尖锐的笑声，Lily也这么笑了起来，于是她们俩像比赛一样你来我往，只是为了评出谁是更好的噪音家，Ezra提高音量：“嘿——嘿——！两位女士，小点声，你们想要楼上那个养狗的老头儿来教训你们吗？”女孩们立刻没了声音，Ezra问：“Susie，我的香水呢？”  
“我不知道！”她回答时声调仍高昂，但已经比刚才收敛多了，Ezra掀开床单，开始翻床底下，“嘿——你们两个小混蛋，又把我香水藏了起来。”  
Susie和Lily相视一笑，便手拉手跑了出去，Ezra在门口喊道：“五点之前回来！Amelia阿姨会过来。”很快，两个孩子的身影便消失在走廊尽头。  
Ezra关上电视，这时Daniel来敲门，他送来了一罐花生酱，他是住在楼下的水管工，两个月前他给Ezra免费修了一次水管后就时不时往他家跑，并总会送一些生活用品或食物。“哦——这怎么好意思。”他接过，眼睛一直盯着花生酱的品牌，他在超市见过它，多少钱来着——  
“是赠品，我和我妈妈都花生过敏，所以送给你。”Daniel解释。  
“真是太感谢了。”他在凌乱贫瘠的家中扫视一圈寻找能够回礼的东西，直到他看到了桌上泛着漂亮光芒的香水瓶，“你稍等哦。”他从床底的盒子里掏出另外几瓶没卖出去的香水，选了一个瓶身最完整最漂亮最像真货的祖马龙。“希望你妈妈能喜欢。”他们交换完礼物，便局促起来，Ezra搓搓手，问道：“要不要进来喝口水？”  
Daniel连忙拒绝，他紧张的脸都红的，恰好此时表妹Amelia来找他，Ezra看了看表，道：“怎么来的这么早？”  
Amelia带来了吐司，Ezra抹好花生酱放锅里煎了一会儿，Amelia闻到诱人的香气，道：“你发财了？吃的这么好？”  
Ezra自嘲：“我发财的几率等于你结婚的概率。”Amelia用枕头丢他，Ezra躲开了，他对Amelia的玩笑有点儿不开心，“弄脏了要洗，很麻烦的。”而且要花很多钱。  
Amelia耸耸肩，对哥哥的说教全盘收下，“今晚又要出去？”  
“对，上周Susie发烧我请了两天假，Lucas已经想把我炒了，再不去就要去喝西北风了。”Lucas是他的头儿，换句话说就是皮条客。Ezra叼住支烟，他四处找打火机，Amelia从口袋里拿出一枚，橘色的火光跳跃在Amelia和Ezra的手掌中间，Ezra深吸一口，又缓缓吐出，他对打火机的来路很感兴趣，“你不抽烟。”  
“我在卫生间捡的，你知道在半夜十二点后的卫生间能捡到很多东西吧，甚至可以捡到喝的烂醉的人——”她顿了顿，并不再想说十二点后的遭遇了，“Lucas，那个傻逼，他还在逼你——”  
Ezra点了点头，只是跳舞不够，他们还要给客人一些额外服务，用除了阴道以外的东西把客人的老二服务的舒舒服服的，他之前一直不肯接受这些，Lucas就威胁他，让所有舞女冷落他，Ezra知道快到极限了——要么Lucas炒了他，要么他跪下来顺从的帮客人舔阴茎。  
“你打算怎么做？”Amelia忧心忡忡，她同样经济紧张，每天都在为了生活费发愁，她帮不了哥哥别的，只能多抽出空帮他照顾Susie。Ezra将烟灰弹落在水槽里，就像着火的雪花落在水泥地上，绚丽也成一团污秽。Ezra不知道该怎么回答妹妹，或许他已经被Lucas炒了，但至少他要把制服拿回来。

“凭什么？”尽管已经有了心理准备，但Ezra仍然不打算轻易放弃。他喘着粗气，瞪大眼睛看着比他高一头的Alpha男人，男人又高又壮，右眼下有一条刀疤，Alpha抿着嘴，并不回应他的质疑，他的压迫感就像一座随时会滚落下巨岩的险峻山峰，但此事关乎Ezra的饭碗，他只能摒弃Omega的示弱本能，他抓着门框，挡住了他的去路，“Lucas，你必须给我一个答复，我在这里做了三个月了，那个蓝头发婊子只做了一周！而且我拿的钱少干的活儿多，客人都喜欢我，他们看都不想看那个婊子一眼，凭什么是我离开！”他语气又软了下来，“Susie才五岁，我需要钱，Lucas，你非要我求你吗？”  
Lucas开始不耐烦了，他看了看表，时间快到了，而且有客人注意到他了，他啧了一声，开出了条件，“今晚你必须Affleck先生出去，前几天你都跑了，这次你在跑就再也不用来了。”  
Ezra不甘心，但他知道没有回转余地了，他在劫难逃，他想：至少要付得起下个月的房租吧，而且他要攒钱给Susie上小学了。

他脱下已经完全汗湿粘在皮肤上的表演服，赤着上半身等着暑气散去，他点了根烟，施施然坐在嘈杂的人群中欣赏自己在镜中的漂亮脸蛋儿。他是锋利的，就像一把刀立在玫瑰花丛中，闪烁的银光便是再对世界宣战。但到底是钝了，旧了，他眼底泛着洗不去的灰尘，他睫毛挂着疲劳与窘迫。他美丽，但俗气。他过了很多年才认清自己既不是蒙尘的宝珠，也不是混在混在沙子中的碎金，他只是千万颗尘埃中有着漂亮皮囊的那颗，而这副皮囊让他吃尽苦头，他甘愿自己只是一颗顽石，平庸的生来，平庸的死去。  
他揉了揉眼皮，黑色的眼线已经蔓延了整个眼眶和下眼皮，俗艳的眼影已经在眼皮在混成一块铅块。他愣了会儿，才想起一会儿还要见什么Affleck。他匆忙向旁边的人借了些卸妆水，但还是晚了，领头的Max喊道：“宝贝，有贵客找你。”他忐忑不安的走过化妆间，到门口时Max朝他眨眨眼睛，往他口袋里丢了一盒避孕套。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 特别想搞的黄色片段之一
> 
> 夏日乐园/Ezra去卖淫后的片段

年轻人的腰终于软塌下去了，他翻过身来，揉了揉被被单摩擦的通红的膝盖，Ben将用过的避孕套打了个结扔到了垃圾桶里，男孩鼓了鼓掌，动作滑稽地像只海豹，他呼道：“好球。”然后他起身去够挂在凳子上的外套儿，“介意我抽根烟吗？”  
Ben摇摇头，男孩用空的可乐罐当烟灰缸，手撑着脸颊百无聊赖的点燃了烟，细微的火光闪了一下就暗了下去，有风，吹开了薄薄的窗帘，醉酒的月光有一下没一下地挂在他的脸上，他用手护住火光，然后缓慢地、长长地吐了口气。  
Ben的手习惯了握枪，虎口处布满了老茧，他轻轻抚摸男孩光裸的肩头，他觉得痒，往旁边躲了躲，他以为Ben要和他闹，干脆就翻过身来，扯过被子盖住腰腹以下，笑嘻嘻的看着恩客，但Ben却一脸的悲怆。他当然不知道Ben在想什么，他巴不得Ezra永远不会知道。男孩的笑容僵住了，只是怔怔地看着男人。Ben想，回不了头了，永远回不了头了，他会知道现在这个好说话的嫖客就是他女儿的生父吗？他该怎么解释他十七岁那场近乎强奸的性爱与标记？他该以何种面目出现在Ezra的生活里？  
第一次， 他在易感期，遇到了初次发情神智不清的Omega，于是本该美好快乐的性爱变成了一场鲜血淋漓的强奸。那也成了他的噩梦，他还没有足够的时间去清醒，就被迫面对现实——第二天他就要去德国执行一项A级安保任务，他把钱交给了前女友，并让她转交给受伤的男孩儿，他知道男孩的姓名，读书的学校，家庭状况，他父亲有时会打他，母亲常常酗酒，所以他屡次嘱咐她一定要把钱分次给男孩本人。但他没空询问她是否这样做了，因为他在柏林的一场枪战中中了两枪，在医院躺了小半年才赚回一条命，紧接着他回国，他再去男孩儿家附近时，发现他已经休学了。而一错过就是这么多年，他的，不，他们的女儿都这么大了。  
Ben知道自己在找借口，什么安保任务，什么受伤，什么男孩搬家，只要他想弥补过错，他一定能找到男孩的，或者至少他应该躲在暗处看他过的好不好，但他什么也没做，他害怕面对那鲜血淋漓的一床狼藉，于是他选择了遗忘——如果他上周没有走进蓝蝴蝶酒吧，他几乎要把Ezra忘到脑后了。  
他俯下身，亲吻男孩的脖颈，这个动作离腺体太近了，Ezra绷紧了身体，他轻轻的拍着男孩的肩膀，问道：“你……怎么会做这个？”  
Ezra的眼神以肉眼可见变得轻蔑而高傲，“为什么会有你，就为什么会有我。怎么，刚射完精就迫不及待指导我的职业生涯了？”  
他起身，背对着你穿好内裤，拎着T恤短袖一边往外走一边穿衣服，那双高跟鞋很不合脚，他还没走出房间的门口就摔了一跤，Ben以为他会哭，毕竟Ezra真的有点爱哭，但是男孩只是不在意地耸了耸肩，他道：“先生，我没法儿按包夜算钱了，就算次数吧，这是余下的钱。”他把钱放在门口的柜子上，他的腿还很软，他在旅店走廊的尽头抽了支烟才往下走，Ben贴在墙边犹豫了下，还是跟了上去。  
“太晚了，我送你回去吧。”  
Ezra眨了眨眼，他扑哧一下笑了，“我可以信你吗？”  
“我很抱歉，我其实不是那个意思，我……”  
“我知道。”他拢紧了外套，身体靠在了墙上，他太瘦了，影子也那么纤细，浓重的夜色好像要把他吞没了。男人想：他在示弱，男孩笑着说：“我想借题发挥一下，很有趣，不是吗？”  
他走到Ben跟前，帮他把衬衫领子理好，他脑袋靠在了那块用手掌抹平的布料上面，他的鼻息那么轻盈，那么炙热，几乎要把Ben的心脏点燃了，“你生气吗？”他问。  
“不……我从没有生气。”  
“那我可以回去吗？我想睡个好觉。”他看着你，琥珀色的眼眸溢满了月光，太动人了，如果男孩要求他去死，他也会立刻自杀。Ezra会不知道他病入膏肓的赎罪与爱恋吗？他一定知道，并且早就在暗中将这份爱慕标上了价格。

男孩被Ben的领带蒙住了眼睛，他双腿大张，以容纳男人粗硕的阴茎，他叫得断断续续的，嗓音里仍掺杂着变声器少年的沙哑声线，这让他有一种变态的错觉：他好像在操一个未成年。Ben俯下身去，亲吻Ezra的喉结，但男孩拽着他的脖子往他胸口引，“好痒……亲亲他们……”  
Ben太高了，弓着身体的动作实在太难受，于是他让Ezra坐在他身上，那根大家伙进去的更深了，男孩不知道是痛苦还是舒服，嘴巴张大，露出一截水光淋漓的舌尖。  
Ben嘬住男孩的下唇，舌尖轻轻扫着他的牙床，Ezra也动了动舌头，与他的纠缠在一起。Ben用食指和中指轻轻夹住在上次性爱中已经被吸吮至肿胀的乳头，男孩哼了一声，抓着他后背的手更用力了，“啊——”他的呻吟中在两人胶合的嘴唇中倾泻，随即又被男人狠狠地堵住，他一手托着Ezra的腰，一手玩弄着男孩不知廉耻的乳头。  
后穴越来越湿了，Omega的身体就是为了此刻才发育成熟的，Ben越是用力，越是小心，他生怕再重蹈覆辙，Ezra尖叫一声，因为你顶在他的生殖腔口了，他喊着“不行不行——！”男人则用食指抵在他的唇中，“嘘，我不进去。”  
他甚至在濒临高潮的时候将胀大的阴茎抽了出来，他并拢男孩的腿，在他腿根上射了出来。男孩无力地哼了几声，道：“……好累。”  
“睡吧。”Ben亲吻男孩的发顶，他抽出湿纸巾擦拭性爱的痕迹，当他架起男孩的双腿时，便听到了均匀而绵长的呼吸声，他睡着了，Ben眼神柔和了下来，他想，今晚过去他就会对他的上帝——也就是Ezra——袒露一切罪恶，让上帝下达判决，无论他判决自己死，还是生不如死，他都会欣然接受。他活该的。他拉下窗帘，在一片黑暗中飞向了充满柔软羽毛的宽敞房间，他住了下来，与Ezra为邻。但他不知道男孩的房间里全是坚硬的岩石和终年不化的雪。Ezra连夜离开，Ben还沉浸在美梦中，但他醒来就会发现，背负罪恶之人永远不会得到救赎。


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra这几天没回家，Susie跟着他妹妹Amelia离开了廉租房，Ben去了几次，那里都空无一人，他没有稳定工作，现在能填满他荷包的大概也就是微不足道的慈善救济和卖淫收入。娼妓是高危职业，他们没有亲密的家人，也没有几个能说实话的朋友，他们的消失就如一颗尘埃汇入土壤，是如此的微不足道，再加上前几天在沿海公路的杀人案，凶手至今没能被抓捕归案，他很难不往坏处想。他心急如焚，当即决定报警，但他并没有指望警察，他联系了远在纽约的老朋友希望他能助自己一臂之力，还没等他将事情讲清楚，Ezra就出现在廉租房的楼梯附近，他穿着白T恤橘色短裤，头发剪短了些，不知道这几天他去了哪片海滩，他晒得有点黑了。他们相视无言，Ezra从书包里拿出钥匙，Ben没有说话，他挂断电话沉默地站在了Ezra身后。Ezra拧开门锁的那一瞬间像是明白了什么，“你进来过吗？”他有些不安，门打开了，但他并不打算让男人进去。Ben摇头，他撒了谎。他问：“介意我打扰一下吗？”  
Ezra给他倒了杯冰水，冰箱里一周前剩下的韩式炸鸡和意大利面已经馊了，发出浓重刺鼻的味道，于是他赶紧关上了冰箱。他走到电视机跟前，坐在电视柜的边沿上，腿伸得很远，光裸的脚踝有意无意的蹭着Ben的裤脚，Ben的心吊了起来，这是个很危险的姿势——他可以轻易分开男孩的双腿，但Ezra心不在焉，眼神盯着地毯上某块污渍发呆。Ben不敢把这归为勾引。Ezra愣了会儿，突然想起什么般，问道：“你介意我拉开窗帘吗？”  
Ben没有说话，Ezra习惯性的用Susie遗落的皮筋绑住了窗帘，现在阳光射了进来，屋子明亮了不少，也窄了不少——平时这个容纳Ezra父女都挤，更别说Ben这种身材的人挤进来了。  
没等Ben提问，他就打开了话匣，他打开书包，里面露出一个黑色本子的硬角，Ezra全拿出来Ben才意识到那是一本影集。他心猛然被揪住，那像个魔匣，一打开所有的灾难都会来到人间。  
“我妈妈去世了，前几天我回家奔丧了。”  
“……节哀。”  
Ezra无所谓地耸了耸肩，道：“我巴不得她早点死，我本来想把她遗体捐献了，我真想知道酒鬼的心脏是什么色的，可惜她死在了森林大火力。尸体都分不出哪具是哪具了。”他语气轻蔑而冷漠，Ben却觉得此刻的Ezra是难过的，男孩喝了口水，挑眉道：“你最好给我收起你的同情。”  
“不……”Ben想辩解，Ezra打断了他，“我现在父母双亡，是个孤儿了，我早就该是个孤儿了，我爸在我两岁的时候就想掐死我，谁能想到呢，我活的更久，更好。”他冷笑一声，眼神冷硬地盯着Ben，逼他与他对视，Ezra说：“我十七岁生日那天，老东西在院子里用棒球棒殴打我，他想敲碎我的头骨盖。后来有一个人冲出来，和他打了起来，老东西明显不是那个人的对手，老东西的鼻子被他咬掉一块肉，他以为这个惩罚够重了，但这对于我——远远不够。我用球棒敲碎了他的头骨盖。真的碎了，我一按他脑袋那里就塌陷下去了。”  
Ben瞪大眼睛，不敢相信自己听到的，Ezra抿了抿嘴，想把口腔里翻涌的血锈味咽下去，“是你吧，你帮了我。”  
Ben舌头几次碰触口腔，又几次收了回去，他喃喃道：“你竟然还记得。”  
Ezra在怀孕三个月后离开家乡，那段时间他经历了弑父，被强奸，又查出怀孕。巨大的刺激下他的记忆错乱了，他那一整年的事情他都觉得模模糊糊的，好在他没有什么必须要记起来的事，也就随它去了。  
“记忆不会被忘记，只会被修改，被掩盖，或者是想不起来。”他翻开影集，里面有一张他们的合照，那是还未满十七岁的Ezra，脸颊红润蓬松，甜蜜柔软，像应季的水蜜桃，Ben坐在男孩旁边，正在读报纸，那是Amelia的一张偷拍。  
Ezra的身体从窄窄的电视柜上滑了下来，Ben下意识去扶他，他则借势圈住了男人的脖颈，他双腿分开，膝盖顶在床上，他轻舔Ben的耳垂，道：“先生，我们以前上过床吗？”  
他抓着Ben的手隔着衬衫抚摸他的胸部，臀部轻轻的摩擦着男人的已经有勃起趋势的阴茎，他做着妓女的行当，眼神却如此的通透而认真，仿佛当前这场性爱是他的终身事业，他翻了个身，躺在Ben旁边，道：“把窗帘拉一下。”  
Ben刚解开绑着窗帘的头绳，就被男孩按着肩膀倒在了床上，Ezra翻身坐了上去，他按住Ben的胳膊，又问了一次：“先生，以前我们上过床吗？”  
Ben哑声道：“上过。”  
“Susie是你的孩子吗？”  
“……是的。”  
男孩俯下身咬开他最上面的一颗衬衫纽扣，道：“谢谢你告诉我实情。”

他跪在脏兮兮的地毯上，为男人口交，盛夏太热了，这个小房间里也没有空调，两个人都是一身大汗，Ezra觉得口中的阴茎都在出汗，咸兮兮的，他的嘴角都要被粗硕的阴茎撑破了，而Ben乐在其中，他捏着男孩的下巴，希望他的嘴张大些，再张大了，最好能用龟头顶穿Omega的喉咙，Ezra剧烈的干咳起来，他吐出阴茎，趴在床边剧烈的喘息，他伸出舌尖，把上面的零星精液和浓稠的口水给他看。Ezra把它们都咽了下去。  
“我不想做这个了，好累。”  
“那就不做。”Ben搂住男孩，将他们俩都勃起着的阴茎握在一起自慰着，他亲吻Ezra的喉结，锁骨，一路黏黏糊糊亲到了奶尖，那双习惯被吸吮的奶尖是后穴被操到高潮时才会呈现的烂红色，Ben只是舔了舔他们，男孩就颤栗了一下。那里曾经是有过奶水的，孕期的Omega乳房日益膨大，他们不得不穿上哺乳内衣，或许Ezra买不起，他只能忍受粗糙的布料不断剐蹭着他柔嫩的奶尖。他像一位信徒亲吻神父的脚一样虔诚的对待这对养活了Susie的小小的乳房。Ezra剧烈的喘息，他弓着身体，却又忍不住往前倾，他快射了。  
Ben还是活力满满，他这次想射在Omega体内，他想操进生殖腔，在里面成结，射精，确保Ezra怀上他的孩子。Ben抿住男孩吐露的一点舌尖，又一寸一寸的拉短距离，直到他吻住那两片丰润饱满的嘴唇，他搜刮到了甜味，Ezra皱着眉，哼了几声，他才分开嘴唇。  
Ezra闭上眼睛，平躺下来平缓了下呼吸，他从床底的抽屉里找到了根烟，嗓音变得沙哑而冷淡，“我不想做了。”他顿了顿又补充道，“我今天不收费，所以我不想做，就不做了。”  
他站在床上，不介意自己赤裸的身体展示给男人看，Ezra穿上内裤，趴在床尾，并打开了电视。  
Ben愣了愣，他还硬着，几乎处在进退不得的状况中，Ezra眼睛盯着电视，右手寻摸到了男人腿间的硬物，“我帮你打出来。”  
然后他继续说：“之后我们就再也不要见面了。我会带着Susie搬离这里，回新泽西去。”  
这时Ezra转过身来，他的眼神柔和，几乎带着笑意。就和每个他们在一起的夜晚结束时一样，男孩的神色那么温柔，就像看着爱人。


End file.
